Louisville Slugger
by Shanna1
Summary: When Puck decides to help Rachel out he takes her song a little too literally.


A/N: I am working on a longer future Puck/Rachel story, but this song has been stuck in my head for days so I had to write it down. The song is Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood.

'Cause I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little suped up four wheel drive

Carved my name into his leather seats

Took a Louisville slugger to both headlights

Slashed a hole in all four tires

Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats

Puck shook his head as he walked onto the stage to find Rachel sat on the edge dangling her legs over and singing.

"You know it's pathetic." He stated out loud causing her to stop singing. "You had to know he'd go back to Quinn."

"I'm not really in the mood for company right now Noah." Rachel said without turning around wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"You're getting it." He went and sat next to her. "You ok?"

"Why do you even care?" She looked at him. "You said it yourself we are not even friends."

"Things change. You may be crazy but we could both do with as many friends as possible right now." He paused. "Let's get out of here."

"My dads aren't home and I do not want to be home alone right now." Rachel admitted.

"Who said anything about going home?" He asked as he got to his feet. He held out his hand to help her up. "Come on."

Rachel wasn't sure why but she went with him.

Puck kept glancing over at Rachel as he drove. She was staring out the window.

"Would you just put the radio and sing along dammit?" Puck demanded.

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked at him.

"You're too quiet and it's freaking me out."

"Sorry." She apologised. Puck flicked the radio on.

"Sing." He prompted.

It was another twenty minutes before they pulled up to a junkyard; Puck honked the horn as the gate was shut.

"Hey Puck." A man came out the truck. "Joe's not here. He took Abby to Vegas."

"I know."

"You need another part for this old rust bucket 'cos we got a truck that's got a new engine a month before some drove into the back writing it off."

"Maybe next weekend." Puck agreed. "Can we get in?"

"This ain't the best place for a date." He noticed Rachel in the passenger seat.

"It's not a date." Puck was adamant. Rachel wasn't sure what to say, so stayed quiet.

"Just don't go look for dead animals and dumping them in cars in line for the crusher. We don't need it looking like another episode of CSI around here."

"Finn and I were ten." Puck pointed out.

"I'm just saying. Go ahead." He went and opened the gate.

"What are we doing here Noah?" Rachel asked as they drove through the rows of crushed cars.

"You'll see." He drove around until he found what he was looking for and then stopped. "Out."

Rachel got out of the truck and walked around to stand near Puck.

"Hold these." He handed her the keys while he dug around for what he was looking for. He came out holding a baseball bat and a switchblade knife.

Rachel started backing away.

"What are you doing?" Puck asked.

"You have a baseball bat and a knife. No-one knows we're here apart from that guy."

"That's Hal, he works for my uncle." He realised what must be going through her head. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Ok." She hesitated.

"Look here's a four wheel drive, you have keys, a bat and a knife. Have at it."

"What?" Rachel was confused.

"You were singing because you were pissed. Do like the song says and take it out on the car."

"I couldn't."

"It's going to be crushed on Monday, that's what the big red cross is for. Write your name in paintwork, it will make you feel better."

"I couldn't."

"Here." He took the keys from her and scrawled his name across the door panel. "Your turn." He gave her the keys.

Rachel hesitantly started writing her name in small letter, Puck shook his head and went and put his hand over hers and forced her to key her name in larger letters. He let go to let her add a star at the end.

"Feel better?"

"Slightly."

"Then you'll love this." He stuff the keys back in his pocket and handed her the baseball bat. "Headlights right? You might want to start with a window, it's easier." He stood back as he watched her swing. "Stop. You swing like a girl."

"I am a girl." Rachel reminded him.

"Stand sideways on." He put his hands on her hips to move into the right position. "Feet shoulder width apart." He slipped a foot between hers to nudge them apart. He helped her take a swing. As the glass shattered Rachel gasped covering her mouth with her hand she started giggling. "Being destructive is fun." Puck whispered in her ear. "Plenty more windows go ahead."

Puck leant against his truck and watched bemused as Rachel smashed out all the window and the headlights and taillights.

"And the seats." He held out the knife. Rachel hesitated but since she had gone this far she took it and slashed the seats and tyres. "Feel better?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Whether Puck had been expecting it or not he suddenly had a little whirlwind in his arms kissing him. Being that he was a guy who had no problem making out with hot girls he wrapped his arms around her, holding her flush against him so she didn't wobble given that she was on tiptoes.

"Sorry." Rachel apologised when she realised what she was doing. "I didn't mean to do that."

"You don't get out of it that easily Berry." He spun her around so she was pressed against the truck and kissed her before she could object.

After half an hour of making out against the truck Rachel's cell phone began to ring.

"That's my Dad." Rachel ducked away from Puck to grab the phone. She took a breath before she answered. "Hey Dad... I went out with a friend from school... No I'll be home in time for dinner... I love you too bye." She hung up and took another breath before turning back to Puck. "I need you to take me home."

"Sure." Puck tried to regain his composure as they got back in the truck. They sat in silence as they drove back to Rachel's.

Puck pulled the truck to stop.

"Thank you Noah." Rachel kissed his cheek.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"Being there when I need a friend and helping me deal with some pent up animosity in healthy manner."

"And making out?"

"I thought you would prefer to ignore that since I make you want to set yourself on fire. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She slipped out the truck before he could say anything.

Puck smirked. Rachel still drove him crazy, but now it a completely different kind of crazy than that morning.

THE END


End file.
